


Fifty Layers Of Torres

by Nandito89



Series: Fifty Layers Of Torres [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosly based on Fifty Shades Of Grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Layers Of Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've re-written part one, so hope you'll like it better

Sergio is standing in front of the mirror, checking his clothes one last time, before he moving it to the living-room of the apartment that he shares with Jesús.

 

Jesús is sitting on the sofa looking worse than ever, his nose is running and his eyes are red an puffy. He's been ill for almost a week now, so he isn't able to make it to the interview that he has to do with Fernando Torres, therefore he has begged Sergio to go instead of him. At first Sergio refused to go, as he isn't not good with interviewing people. He tried that once, but it went down the drain as he had to stutter his way through it.

 

He is so much better with picture than words, so he is trying to capture the moment in pictures instead of words.

 

Sergio turning his thoughts back to Jesús, when he coughs badly. Sergio moves over and leans over Jesús, gives him a peek on his forehead.

 

 

"Have you remember everything?" Jesús asks in a rough voice.

 

"Yes, Jesús. I have everything" Sergio tells him as he rolls his eyes.

 

"Do you have thequestions?" Jesús asks, so Sergio show him the papers

 

"The recorder, car keys?"

 

"Yeesss Jesús, I have everything" Sergio assures him.

 

"Are you wearing _that_?" Jesús asks while pointing Sergio's green pants and white shirt, hair tucked back in a messy ponytail.

 

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with my clothes"

 

"Okay, whatever, take my car please"

 

"Fine, I'm going to go now. Get better okay? Bye Jesús"

 

Sergio leans down a places a kiss on Jesús' forehead again before going out the door.

 

*

Sergio drives Jesús' car all the way from Sevilla towards Madrid. He is amazed with the beauty of the city as he gets closer. He has never been to Madrid before, but he and Jesús has talked about moving there when they finished college. It's a big city, but that only means that he can get lost in the masses, just like he likes to.

 

He find the building easily enough it's not that special, but it stands out anyway. He moves towards the front door and pushes it open. He takes the elevator up to the second floor.

 

*

The door opens and he is amazed by the color of the walls and it looks more like an agency that offices for footballers. It's very stylish, very modern.

 

One of the secretaries looks up at him and he gives her a nervous smile, hoping that he seems friendly.

 

"Mr. Navas, Mr. Torres is ready for you now" She tells him and Sergio nods. Another one moves towards him to take his jacket before a third one move in and calls out to him.

 

"Mr. Navas, this way please" She tells him.

 

Sergio moves to follow when he looks at the people that is moving around the rooms, they are all very nicely dressed so Sergio looks down himself and finally understands what Jesús was talking about, but he can't really turn back now so he follows and now he is being lead further into the halls, before she stops in front of a huge wooden door. She slowly opens it  before leaving and Sergio moves to walk into the room, but he stumbles over his own feet and falls to the ground.

 

"What an entrance, Mr. Navas" Sergio hears a voice say.


End file.
